


Knightshade:  Headpats

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune has a habbit of patting his sisters on the head.  Blake's adorability accidentally triggers his headpat reflex.KnightshadePre- or Post-Fall





	Knightshade:  Headpats

Jaune *pets Blake on the head*

Blake: *stares at him with wide eyes*

Jaune: *stares at her with wide eyes*

Jaune: I’m sorry, you are just so adorable.

Weiss: Is that supposed to excuse it?!

Ruby: She is pretty adorable.

Jaune: It’s just something… I… I do… with my sisters…

Yang: I’ve wanted to do it myself. I didn’t think that Vomit Boy had the balls.

Weiss: Did you just call a Faunus adorable?!

Jaune: Is that a thing? Is that a bad thing? Like a racist thing? If it is, I’m so sorry.

Blake: You think I’m adorable?

Jaune: Oh, yes. Especially with the kitty ears, though the bow was also really adorable.

Ruby: The bow was pretty adorable.

Weiss: He did say like his sisters.

Yang: Yeah, but he’s got a great relationship with his sisters.

Jaune: Blake… I’m… I’m so… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…

Weiss: Is she blushing?

Blake: *ears forward* I’m… I’m…

Yang: Oh, we have to see where this goes.

Yang: *left arm grabs Blake, right arm grabs Jaune, and pulls them together*

Blake: *blushing*

Jaune: I?.. What are we?.. I mean…

Yang: *reaches around to grab Jaune’s right hand*

Yang: *brings it up to Blake’s head*

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Blake: *stunned silence*

Yang: You know what to do Vomit Boy.

Jaune: *slowly pets Blake’s head*

Blake: *purrs*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on my [RWBY](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188014959330/knightshade-headpats) Dialogues Tumblog


End file.
